My Fake Fiancee
by Rainy Elfath
Summary: Rivaille sudah memutuskan untuk tidak menikah namun Irvin bersikeras memaksanya untuk menikah untuk kepentingan bisnis. Mau tidak mau Rivaille menuruti perintah Irvin dan mulai mencari calon istrinya.


MY FAKE FIANCEE

dikarang oleh Rainy Elfath

Disclaimer: SnK milik Hajime Isayama

Genre: Drama, Romance

Rating: T

Warning: OOC, AU, Geje, typo, dll.

Mungkin sejak saat itu hidupku terasa seperti sebuah film dengan genre drama yang sedang direkam untuk di tayangkan di suatu saat nanti. Jika aku mengingat beberapa drama korea yang sering ditonton oleh sahabatku, Hanji, tentang seorang pewaris perusahaan yang dijodohkan dengan putri pewaris perusahaan lainnya demi menjaga stabilitas keuntungan bisnis namun pria itu tak mau dan sudah memiliki cinta yang lain dan ingin meraihnya kemudian melakukan serangkaian tindakan untuk mengganggalkan rencana orangtuanya dan akhirnya mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan. Well, sedikit banyak aku merasa hidupku seperti peran pria dalam drama itu. Ya walaupun bisa kukatakan bahwa aku bukan pewaris dari perusahaan manapun. Aku hanya seorang penanggungjawab dari bisnis perumahan _real estate_ dari sebuah grup bisnis yang memiliki cabang bisnis dimana-mana. Tentu saja alasan kehidupanku mirip dengan drama-drama itu adalah aku dipaksa untuk menikah dan dijodohkan oleh Presdir tempatku bekerja. Irvin memang tak masuk akal.

_Flashback start_

"Rivaille, selamat atas pencapaian atas yang kau dapatkan bulan ini. Itu adalah berita bagus yang ingin kudengar hingga aku ingin melakukan sesuatu untuk menyenangkanmu. Kulihat kamu belum pernah berhubungan dengan wanita manapun atau menjalin kasih dengan mereka. Apa kamu berniat untuk tidak menikah?" Tanya Irvin di suatu sore di saat yang tepat untuk menikmati secangkir kopi panas.

"Tidak," jawabku singkat seraya menyeruput kopi panas yang sudah dihidangkan untuk kami berdua yang menikmati waktu di ruangan kerja Irvin.

"Jawaban yang singkat dan cepat. Bolehkah aku tahu alasannya?" tanyanya lagi dengan wajah kakunya.

"Pernikahan adalah mimpi buruk dimana kamu harus tinggal dengan orang asing yang merusak suasana tenang saat kamu sedang sendirian," jawabku lugas dan tak ragu-ragu.

"Apakah kamu pernah mengalaminya?" Tanya Irvin dan nada yang heran.

"Tidak. Aku tidak pernah mengalaminya tapi sejauh yang bisa aku lihat dari pasangan-pasangan yang

menikah setidakya itulah kesan yang kudapatkan," jawabku yakin.

"kalau begitu aku tidak bisa terima karena aku tidak merasa begitu. Justru sebaliknya pernikahan itu menguatkan. Kamu pasti sering mengalami dimana kamu merasa malas di pagi hari untuk bekerja dan kemudian istrimu memberi kecupan manis dan menyemangatimu untuk bekerja kemudian kamu bersemangat untuk bekerja dan itulah tanggungjawabmu," ujar Irvin dengan penuh keyakinan.

"Err, maaf presdir. Aku jadi tidak bisa percaya dengan apa yang baru saja anda katakan karena terdengar sangat absurd saat seorang yang belum menikah dan tidak berniat menikah memotivasi orang lain untuk menikah," ujarku heran dengan motivasi yang diberikan Irvin karena Irvin sendiri tidak berniat untuk menikah. Ya walaupun aku tahu ia hanya dicampakkan oleh seorang wanita yang memilih sahabatnya karena ia tak berani melakukan tindakan atas perasaannya.

"Oke. Oke tapi bagaimanapun pernikahanmu harus terjadi. Karena aku masih ingat kamu akan melakukan apapun yang kuperintahkan," ujar Irvin dengan nada serius dan sepertinya keputusannya tak bisa diganggu gugat lagi. Ya begitulah Presdir kami.

"Tapi, Irvin kamu tidak bisa mempermainkan kehidupan pribadiku begitu saja," tolakku.

"Rivaille, sejujurnya aku juga tak mau tapi aku membutuhkan pernikahanmu ini demi perusahaan. Seperti yang kamu ketahui produk dari _real estate_ yang kau ajukan itu benar-benar popular di kalangan pasangan muda yang baru saja menikah. Konsepnya sangat cocok. Tapi ya belakangan ini banyak rumor yang beredar yang mempengaruhi penjualan yang tampaknya agak tak terlalu banyak peningkatan yang signifikan akhir-akhir ini. Rumor yang mengatakan bahwa mereka tak bisa menjamin bahwa _real estate_ itu cocok untuk pasangan muda yang baru menikah karena bahkan yang bertanggungjawab atas real estate dan tinggal disana belum menikah. Rumor bahwa kamu tidak berminat untuk menikah pun santer dibicarakan dan tampaknya hal itu mempengaruhi penjualan akhir-akhir ini," ujar Irvin panjang lebar menjelaskan alasan ia memintaku untuk menikah.

"Terlebih lagi penjualan diberbagai sektor selain properti sepertinya sedang lesu dan kita perlu membuat penjualan saham kita meningkat. Ya dengan pernikahanmu mungkin akan sedikit banyak membantu jika penjualan _real estate_ meningkat secara signifikan lagi maka penjualan saham kita akan meningkat dan akan membuat penjualan di sector lain bergairah lagi," tambahnya panjang lebar.

"Mengapa tidak kau saja yang menikah yang mungkin akan sekaligus mempengaruhi penjualan di berbagai sektor?" tanyaku masih tak menerima alasan yang diajukan oleh Irvin.

"Rivaille, aku yakin kamu tak sebodoh itu untuk memahami maksudku. Pernikahanku mungkin memang bisa meningkatkan penjualan perusahaan kita, tapi bagaimanapun itu tak menjamin dan pernikahanku pasti akan sangat rumit karena harus menyeleksi calon yang sangat menguntungkan dalam waktu yang lama," jawabnya panjang lebar dan tak mau mengalah. Beginilah Irvin.

"Dan pernikahanku?"

"Kita hanya perlu meningkatkan opini bahwa real estate itu sangat cocok untuk pasangan muda yang baru saja menikah dan membangun rumah tangga yang harmonis. Jika kamu yang melakukannya akan sangat mudah karena kamu bisa melakukannya dengan siapa saja wanita yang kau cintai. Aku yakin pria setampan dirimu pasti memilikinya dan jika tidak aku akan mencarikannya untukmu," ujar Irvin dengan argument-argumen yang sangat kuat.

"Siapa saja?"

"Ya siapa saja. Umm maksudku siapa saja yang kau cintai dan ingin kau nikahi. Karena pernikahanmu harus bahagia dan selama-lamanya. Ayolah Rivaille aku pikir pernikahan itu tak buruk untuk kau jalani. Ya, walaupun aku belum menikah setidaknya aku masih punya niat untuk menikah," ujar Irvin meyakinkan padahal ia tak punya niat untuk menikah.

"Hmmm, ya bisa saja aku menikah tapi mungkin aku harus mencari wanita yang ingin kunikahi itu dan itu bisa kapan saja kan? Tidak harus sekarang ini," ujarku sembari menghirup wangi kopi yang mulai mendingin.

"Oh tidak begitu. Pernikahanmu harus dilaksanakan dalam waktu dekat karena kalau tidak rencanaku akan berantakan untuk meningkatkan penjualan saham ini. Kamu harus melaksanakan pernikahannya dalam waktu satu bulan lagi dan dalam waktu dua minggu ke depan pengumuman pernikahanmu akan dilakukan jadi sebaiknya kamu memberiku kabar secepatnya." Irvin benar-benar penuh perhitungan untuk mencapai tujuannya. Aku tak bisa menolak karena ia sudah menyelamatkan hidupku dan aku sudah berjanji padanya untuk melakukan apa saja. Aku memang tak punya pilihan lain.

"Kamu benar-benar tak masuk akal Irvin. Bagaimana bisa kamu seperti ini?"

"Terserah apa yang kamu katakan. Aku tak peduli. Aku hanya ingin melindungi perusahaan ini dan kamu sudah bersedia untuk membantuku. Rivaille lakukan saja," ujar Irvin tegas dan keputusannya sudah tak bisa diganggu gugat.

Aku meninggalkan ruangan Irvin tanpa sepatah katapun juga dengan perasaan yang campur aduk. Aku sudah memutuskan untuk tidak menikah dan sekarang aku harus menarik keputusan yang sudah aku buat. Bagaimanapun aku tetap tak bisa melakukannya tapi aku juga tak bisa menolak perintah dari Irvin. Aku berjalan menuju ruangan Hanji. Kami memang bekerja di kantor yang sama.

Tok tok

"Masuk," ujar Hanji yang sama sekali tak menoleh padaku karena sibuk dengan beberapa dokumen yang tampak menumpuk di meja kerjanya. Aku masuk ke dalam ruangannya.

"ada apa?" tanyanya singkat dan berhenti berfokus pada dokumen-dokumen yang menumpuk di mejanya.

"Irvin, benar-benar menyebalkan," keluhku seraya duduk di sofa.

"Bukankah selalu begitu?"

"Kali ini benar-benar kelewatan," keluhku sambil duduk tenang menyilangkan kaki.

"Hoho jadi dia sudah memintamu untuk menikah?" Tanya Hanji terlihat senang dan puas.

"Jadi kamu tahu rencananya? Menyebalkan," keluhku sebal.

"Tentu saja aku tahu. Irvin meminta pendapatku soal itu dan aku setuju. Kamu bertambah tua dan sudah saatnya kamu menikah," ujarnya seraya berjalan dan duduk di sofa di hadapanku.

"Cih,"

"Sudahlah. Lakukan saja. Aku pikir tidak ada salahnya jika kamu menikah. Usiamu sudah 34 tahun mau melajang sampai kapan?" Hanji ikut mengompori rencana Irvin. Aku semakin sebal karena mereka yang mengomporiku adalah orang-orang yang belummenikah juga.

"Huh, menyebalkan rasanya aku mengeluhkan Irvin padamu. Kau dan dia sama saja," ujarku yang bangkit dan meninggalkan ruangan Hanji.

"Haha Rivaille, maaf saja tapi ini demi kebaikanmu juga." Hanji menyemangatiku dengan mengeraskan volume suaranya agar terdengar olehku yang sudah keluar dari ruangannya.

Aku mendatangi Hanji karena kupikir ia akan membantuku untuk membuat Irvin berubah pikiran, tapi tampaknya mereka sudah bersekongkol yang kemudian aku seperti tidak punya pilihan selain mengikuti apa yang Irvin rencanakan.

_Flashback end_

Sejak saat itulah kemudian aku sibuk mencari akal agar rencana Irvin bisa digagalkan. Tapi sepertinya semua tidak dapat berjalan dengan lancar karena aku harus mengatasi akibat dari kesalahan anak buahku, Eren Jeager.

"Maafkan aku manajer!" Eren Jeager membungkuk dihadapanku untuk memohon maaf atas kesalahannya.

"Meminta maaf saja tidak cukup. Kamu tidak tahu kesalahan fatal apa yang kamu lakukan, hah?" bentakku kesal. "Aku pikir aku telah salah memilihmu untuk masuk ke dalam tim ku. Mungkin aku harus meminta Irvin untuk memberhantikanmu."

"Maaf Manajer. Saya rasa anda tak perlu berlebihan sampai memberhentikan Eren. Masalah ini dapat kita atasi dengan baik," ujar salah satu bawahanku yang memiliki wajah oriental dan selalu mengenakan syal merah ini.

"Hah? Maksudmu komplain pelanggan akibat air yang tak mengalir ini bukan masalah fatal? Kalau ia tak dipecat apakah kamu yang harus kupecat?" Amarahku rasanya naik sampai ke ubun-ubun. Perempuan bernama Mikasa ini memang seperti penjaga Eren Jeager. Ia akan melakukan apapun termasuk membantahku untuk membuat Eren Jeager aman.

"Bukan begitu maksudku. Yang kumaksud kita bisa mengatasi komplain ini tanpa harus memberhentikan siapapun. Jika anda tetap bersikeras saya siap menggantikan Eren Jeager jika harus diberhentikkan," ujar gadis itu tegas.

"Oi, Mikasa." Eren tampak ingin mencegah niat gadis ini.

"Huh. Apa aku harus membuang orang berpotensi dan tetap membiarkan orang tak berpotensi ini?" sindirku.

"Manajer Rivaille, presdir meminta anda untuk bertemu," ujar salah satu bawahanku yang di telepon oleh Irvin.

"Makan siang nanti temui aku," bisikku pada Mikasa saat berjalan untuk menghadap presdir.

.

Aroma kopi menguar ke segala penjuru ruangan kafe yang bisa dibilang sempit ini. kafe yang didesain untuk pengunjung yang tak terlalu banyak ini dipenuhi dengan lukisan-lukisan retro yang klasik juga diisi dengan furnitur-furnitur yang membawa kesan _vintage_. Di salah satu sudut di Kafe ini adalah tempat favoritku untuk menghabiskan waktu luang dengan meminum kopi ataupun mengobrol dengan teman-teman dekat seperti Hanji atau yang lainnya. Siang ini aku akan berbicara dengan Mikasa Ackerman disini mengenai rencanaku untuk melaksanakan perintah Irvin. Irvin benar-benar bersikeras dengan keinginannya agar aku menikah segera bahkan tadi saat aku dipanggil ke ruangannya ia mengungkit-ungkit komplain pelanggan terkait air yang tidak mengalir itu dan menghubungkannya agar aku segera menikah meski aku bingung korelasi antara keduanya ada di sebelah mana. Tapi, Irvin adalah Irvin yang tetap teguh pada keputusannya maka aku pun tak bisa membantah yang diperintahkannya.

Kulihat sekeliling belum ada tanda-tanda kedatangan Mikasa Ackerman. Rencananya aku akan membuat pernikahan kontrak dengan Mikasa Ackerman untuk melaksanakan perintah Irvin. Mengapa harus begitu karena aku tak punya rencana untuk menikah juga dengan melaksanakan pernikahan kontrak aku bisa merencakan lama pernikahan sesuai dengan kesepakatan. Jikapun aku mau menikah, aku belum memiliki calon yang harus ada dalam waktu seminggu ini. Aku tak mau jika harus dijodohkan oleh Irvin dan mendapatkan calon istri yang jauh dari kriteriaku. Mengapa harus Mikasa Ackerman? Karena ia bukan tipe wanita yang akan membuatku jatuh cinta kepadanya.

Suara saxophone yang mengalunkan nada-nada Loving You memenuhi seluruh ruangan saat Mikasa Ackerman memasuki kafe dengan wajah yang selalu serius itu. Ia berjalan mendekati meja tempat aku menunggunya.

"Kopi?" tawarku.

"Americano," jawabnya singkat. Aku memesankan Americano untuk Mikasa yang kini duduk di hadapanku.

"Ada urusan apa hingga kita harus bicara di kafe seperti ini?" Tanya Mikasa dengan anda serius.

"Aku hanya ingin melakukan penawaran denganmu. Kesalahan Eren Jeager dalam mengurusi air untuk perumahan yang kita urusi itu adalah kesalahan yang cukup untuk memberhentikannya. Seperti yang kamu sebutkan bahwa kamu bersedia untuk menggantikannya. Kamu yakin?" tanyaku dengan nada penuh penekanan.

"Ya saya yakin. Tapi keputusan anda untuk memberhentikan karyawan itu terlalu berlebihan," jawabnya.

"Heh, aku tak peduli dengan penilaiannya. Yang jelas Irvin sudah setuju. Tapi daripada aku harus memberhentikanmu yang potensial, aku ingin melakukan penawaran denganmu. Bagaimana?" tanyaku.

"Penawaran apa?"

"Sebagai ganti untuk tidak memberhentikanmu atau memberhentikan Eren Jeager, bagaimana kalau kamu menikah denganku?" Tanyaku dengan nada serius. Mimik muka Mikasa Ackerman berubah. Bola matanya membesar.

"Jangan bercanda, manajer," ujarnya seraya berdiri meninggalkan meja. Kuraih tangannya sebelum ia pergi terlalu jauh. Kutatap matanya untuk meyakinkan.

"Biar kujelaskan maksudku," ujarku. Mikasa melepaskan tanganku dan ia kembali duduk untuk mendengarkan penjelasanku. Kujelaskan semua rencanaku, perintah Irvin juga rencana Irvin. Ia mendengarkan dengan seksama.

"Pernikahan ini bisa kita batasi. Mungkin hanya untuk dua tahun," ujarku menuntaskan penjelasan kepada Mikasa. Mikasa terdiam cukup lama.

"Jika kamu keberatan dan menolak rencana ini aku tak masalah untuk memberhentikan salah satu diantara kalian,"tambahku lalu menyeruput kopi yang sudah dingin.

"Anda tak memberi kami pilihan yang lebih baik. Biar kupikirkan terlebih dahulu," ujar Mikasa tenang.

"Pikirkanlah. Kuberi waktu hingga esok hari. Aku tak bisa menunggu lebih lama," ujarku serius. Mikasa hanya mengangguk kemudian pergi meninggalkanku sendirian menikmati sisa-sisa kopi di cangkir dan alunan musik-musik jadul.

Hanya cara ini saja yang terpikirkan olehku untuk melaksanakan tugas Irvin. Aku tak bisa secepat itu menemukan cinta dan aku juga tak bisa seputus asa itu untuk setuju dijodohkan. Hanya dengan begini saja aku tetap yakin bisa memiliki kebebasan. Namun, jika gadis asia itu menolak maka entah apa yang akan terjadi padaku.

TBC

* * *

><p>AN

Fic pertama saya di fandom ini. Semoga bersedia untuk dibaca, dikomentari, dikoreksi, dll.

Cerita ini terinspirasi dari film amerika dengan judul yang hampir sama tapi ceritanya tak sama meski garis besar cerita mirip.


End file.
